Mythic Research Center
This is a draft article - ideally it will be put into a table and the monster drops included to help decide. The Mythic Research Center is purchased at the Trade Wagon. Cost: 70 gold Troll Tokens Level: 22 Limit: 1 Size: 2 x 2 Cannot be sold Unlock: Level 22, make 1 Trade Wagon purchase Recommendations This advice is collected from the forum. What should I craft first? *Unicorns. Universally recommended. Daily Energy, at least 4, with an occasional big drop. What drops energy and what is the hard part? *Glimmer Alicorn *Armored Alicorn - requires 20 Mithril *(Unicorn, of course) - requires 25 Spellbound Dew *Armored Direwolf - requires 75 Mithril and 85 good Troll Tokens What drops Trade Tickets? *Armored Lion, drops 1-3, rarely What drops Expansion Permits? *Armored Flyger, very rarely Crafts All Craft times: 4 hours Craft 1: Glimmer Alicorn - 25 gold Troll Tokens, 5 staff tokens, 15 Rope *Drops: ENERGY, Glimmerdust, Glimmer Shard, Glimmer Fragments *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 2: Glimmer Dragon - 3 gold Troll Tokens, 5 sword tokens, 25 Jewels *Drops: Coins, Earth Wisp, Glimmerdust, Dragon Scales, Light Armor, Longsword, Glimmer Shard, Glimmer Fragments, Coal, 2 Gems *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 3: Glimmer Manticore - 1 gold Troll Token, 5 sword tokens, 25 Silver Ore | no limit set down *Drops: Fur, Glimmerdust, Glimmer Shard, Glimmer Fragments, Manticore Whisker, Mysterious Venom *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 4: Armored Manticore - 3 gold Troll Tokens, 7 sword tokens, 30 Iron Ore | max craft of 4 *Drops: Manticore Whisker, Mysterious Venom, Fur, Jewels, Iron Ore, Silver Ore, Light Armor, Mithril *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 5: Armored Alicorn - 15 gold Troll Tokens, 7 staff tokens, 10 Mithril | max craft of 4. *Drops ENERGY (min. 4), Jewels, Iron Ore, Silver Ore, Light Armor, Mithril *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 6. Unicorn - 25 gold Troll Tokens, 7 staff tokens, 25 Spellbound Dew | max craft of 4. *Drops: ENERGY (min. 4), chance to drop tokens (gold Troll Tokens very rare), Spellbound Dew, Shield Token, Sword Token, Staff Token *Collection time: 24 hours Craft 7. Golden Peacock - 5 gold Troll Tokens, 10 sword tokens, 5 Golden Eggs | max craft of 4. *Eggs, Roast Chicken, Jewels, Pile of Seeds, Glimmerdust; chance to drop Golden Nugget, Golden Egg, Golden Apple. *Collection time: 12 hours Craft 8. Armored Flyger - 15 gold Troll Tokens, 20 sword tokens, 25 Prime Cuts | max craft of 4. *Drops Earth Wisp, Wisp Lantern, very rarely drops EXPANSION PERMITS. Highly recommended. *Drops per forum?: Flyger Milk, Elvenite, Fur, Tail (?), Creep Tooth, Fey Crystal, Jewels, Iron Ore, Silver Ore, Mithril, Light Armor *Collection time: 22 hours Craft 9. Armored Direwolf - 85 gold Troll Tokens, 25 staff tokens, 75 Mithril | max craft of 1. *Drops 20 (usually), 40, or 60 ENERGY; Direwolf Milk *Collection time: 5 days (22 hours each). Craft 10: Armored Wyvern - 20 gold Troll Tokens, 5 Staff Token, 35 Coal, 4 hour craft *Drops: Adamant, Coal, Earth Wisp, Iron Ore, Jewels, Mithril, Silver Ore, Stone, Wisp Lantern, Wyvern Milk *Collection time: 10 hours Craft 11. Armored Lion - 20 gold Troll Tokens, 50 sword tokens, 30 Golden Nuggets. 5 hour craft. *Drops: Earth Wisp, Iron Ore, Jewels, Fur, Creep Tooth, Elvenite Slab (?), very rarely TRADE TICKETS (1-3) *Collection time: 22 hours Category:Articles requiring expansion Category:Craft Buildings Category:Buildings